This invention relates to a piston and cylinder assembly and more particularly to a piston and cylinder assembly of the type including a piston received in a cylinder and actuated by a pushrod.
Piston and cylinder assemblies are in common usage for a myriad of applications. In one popular type of assembly, suitable for use for example as a master cylinder in a hydraulic clutch actuation system for a motor vehicle, the piston is moved slidably in the cylinder by a pushrod extending into an open rear end of the cylinder for pushing engagement with the rear end of the piston. It is desirable that the connection between the pushrod and the piston be simple, inexpensive and reliable.